Aerrow and Piper in Sworn Duty
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper rethinks on the adventure in the Key and she and Aerrow have a talk about what is their sworn duty to stop Cyclonis and be together. PiperxAerrow


Aerrow and Piper in Sworn Duty

Set After Cyclonia Rising Part 2

Piper was staring out of her window.

"What a hard mission this has been I hoped it would end today but Cyclonis got away but like Aerrow said it is my sworn duty to go after her." she said. "I remeber when the Oracle said we Storm Hawks are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos."

Flashback

"Tell me or be destroyed where is the key?!" demanded Cyclonis.

"Now in the hands of the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos." replied the Oracle.

"And they are?" asked Cyclonis.

"Us!" whispered Aerrow and Piper.

"Destroying a spirit is far easier said than done." warned the Oracle.

"Easier if you know how." said Cyclonis and a crystal in her staff glowed. "I've been studing far more than just the key to the Doorway and I know how to destroy you so unless you-!"

Then Aerrow blasted her staff.

"No one likes a know-it-all!" Aerrow said sharply as The Oracle escaped, Cyclonis tried to blast her but missed.

"Even the two of you can't keep me from that key not when I'm this close!" yelled Cyclonis and she blasted at Piper but Piper teleported and she tried to blast Cyclonis only for Cyclonis to grab the crystal telepathically. "Not bad."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" yelled Piper.

"Oh really?" asked Cyclonis.

Then Piper and Cyclonis did a blast hitting the middle of the wrecked room then Aerrow and Dark Ace duelled!

"You're not the only one with a few surprises today." boasted Cyclonis and blasted Dark Ace. "Dark Ace feather's flight!"

"You're going to love this!" cackled Dark Ace Aerrow tried to blast him but Dark Ace knocked him off his feet!

Then Cyclonis blasted him again!

"SPEED OF LIGHT!" she yelled.

"Want to try again?" asked Dark Ace and grabbed Aerrow to get him to his feet. "Go ahead. Hit me."

Aerrow did so but Dark Ace kept dodging!

"Come on!" mocked Dark Ace then Aerrow tried to hit him again but missed! "NOT LIKE THAT! LIKE THIS!"

And he punched Aerrow hard making him fly and get knocked out!

"AERROW!" cried Piper then Cyclonis tried to blast her but Piper dodged.

"Let's relive you of that bag of tricks." said Cyclonis making Piper go on to the ceiling.

(Dark Ace cackles as Aerrow recovers)

"TITAN'S MIGHT!" yelled Cyclonis blasting Dark Ace again!

"AERROW GET OUT OF THERE!" cried Piper then the Oracle Crystal fell out of her bag she tried to grab it but couldn't.

"The Key!" cried Cyclonis. "The Ultimate Guardians of Atmos...THE STORM HAWKS?!"

Then Dark Ace grabbed a rock.

"Counter Ratious!" called Piper helping her land on the ground kicking the Oracle Crystal away from Cyclonis then kicked her and hurried to try and get the crystal but she got distracted!

"Goodbye Aerrow!" cackled Dark Ace and was about to throw the rock but Piper used her crystal power (later known as the Binding) to get the rock away from Aerrow but she got blasted by Cyclonis who got the Oracle Crystal!

"AT LAST!" she smirked.

"NO!" cried Piper.

"ENOUGH GAMES IT'S OVER!" yelled Dark Ace getting his blade out and aiming it at Aerrow!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Piper demanded and blasted Aerrow with blue energy then Dark Ace tried to kill Aerrow but Aerrow grabbed the blade, bent it and punched Aerrow!

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace hitting a rock!

"Wow." cried Piper.

"Yeah." agreed Aerrow.

Present

"Too bad Cyclonis got the crystal and unleash terror on the Atmos I know." said Piper still looking at the stars. "I need to have a talk with Aerrow about his and my destiny as soon as possible."

She found Aerrow sitting on the roof.

"Aerrow can I talk to you please?" she asked.

"Sure Piper what's on your mind?" he asked offering her to sit next to him.

"Well for a start I must say sorry for fibbing about being fine when I was beyond fine and say yes you are right it is our sworn duty to be a Storm Hawk." said Piper.

"That is important and I was say sorry for forcing the Binding on to you." admitted Aerrow. "Some Best Friends we are if we aren't so honest with each other."

"We're more honest more than me being friends with Cyclonis would ever be." admitted Piper. "And while we're admitting thing when I pasted out Cyclonis got into my head say I'd turn evil with the Binding and I was out to prove her wrong."

"Well Pi you certainly did that today." smiled Aerrow. "Nice one telling Cyclonis she isn't the master of everything."

"Yeah it was nice." nodded Piper in agreement then she felt she should kiss Aerrow so she did so.

"What was that for?" asked Aerrow.

"For saving me earlier." replied Piper.

Flashback

"Aerrow I'm so sorry." Piper said weakly.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he grabbed her just in time. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

And he smiled and Piper returned the smile then some blue energy came round healing Piper.

Present

"It was my pleasure Pi I owned you for saving me from Dark Ace at the Forbidden City." smiled Aerrow. "And Piper I have feelings for you deep happy feelings which will never change even if we are the Ultimate Guardians on Atmos...what I'm saying is I love you."

"Well Aerrow I will tell you this...I feel the same." smiled Piper then they kissed. "After we capture Cyclonis fancy dating?"

"Sure Pi." smiled Aerrow. "Being Storm Hawks and friends is our Sworn Duty as well as stopping Cyclonis."

"Indeed." smiled Piper. "Now stop talking for 5 more seconds."

And they kissed again.

"Like you said Aerrow this is gonna be fun." smiled Piper and they hugged looking at the sky together.

The End


End file.
